Midnight Flower
by Mountain Mist
Summary: Set after Fragile Eternity. A new character is thrown into the world of the Fey. Will she be able to change things for the better? Or will history repeat itself in the worst way possible? NialxOC KeenanxDonia AishlinnxSeth


**This is something I've been thinking up for a while. I know there's probably quite a few Nial/OC stories out there, but I actually have a story and plot in mind .**

**The bit in the middle (between the lines) )is from the girl's point of view, though I'm not giving away her name yet. Just incase anyone was confused.**

**Disclaimer: The Wicked Lovely series belong to Melissa Mar. I'm just borrowing them.**

Prologue

Nial

She mesmerized him. She wasn't dancing for recognition like the other mortals – scantily clad and attention starved, jiggling obscenely proving they valued acknowledgement over dignity. Nor was she dancing for respect or envy, like the seemingly vapid Summer girls calculatingly plotting each move to best show off their fairie enhanced beauty and skill. She was dancing simply to be part of the moment, part of the music.

Her hair, darker than the shadows crawling from his skin coiled and twisted down her back, just as attuned as she was to the music. Her body was undulating like water, twirling like leaves in the wind, not beating, convulsing in a desperate attempt to fit in with the resonating notes, but dancing to her own song, to what she heard in the music. Her eyes were closed absorbing the music, becoming one with it. Her pale skin glowed in the unnatural blue light like moonlight.

She appeared as though a vision. A premonition, a glimpse of the future, a secret untold. That is, watching her was like glimpsing something private, something hidden; just slightly forbidden, giving it an addictive, thrilling edge. There was no way to drag his eyes away from her, and then all too soon the song was over; the spell was broken.

________________________________________________________________________

Her eyes opened slowly, lazily as if waking from a dream. The strange grace she seemed to have assimilated for the dance, along with the music induced trance both faded away as her eyes focused on those dark ones staring back at her. There she saw conflict: sorrow, remorse, lust, intrigue, hunger. The Dark King was watching her.

________________________________________________________________________

Nial

She blinked, and then turned away. Understandable, as he was invisible, but for a moment, it was as though she had seen him, not just his glamour, or his fairie state but _him.___And though it was nothing, she was nothing, just a mortal, he felt the briefest flash of crushing disappointment as she turned and walked away from without even the smallest twitch of acknowledgement.

Her movements, back to their comparitably clumsy human state, were still oddly graceful for a mortal. Though the moment of premonition was lost, the magic of intrigue still clung to her, dragging his eyes to follow her as she went up to the bar. Her voice was soft and melodious as she asked for a bottle of water. Taking no risks, Nial flashed a look at the bar tender – no fairie wine for this one.

Thanking the bar tender for the iced bottle, she smiled ever so slightly as she turned back and made her way across the busy bar to a table, shocking him with her movements once more. For though she moved like a mortal, she wove her way through the crowd, human and fey alike, without touching anyone. Any normal mortal would have bumped unknowingly into at least half a dozen fey already on a busy night like tonight, but she twisted and turned her way to a small table, almost but not quite unaware of the otherworldly creatures rushing about around her. Picking up a black canvas bag that had been left on the table top, miraculously untouched, she slipped it over her shoulder, and reached the door and left.

Nial stared at the space in the doorway where she had just been surprised and mildly disturbed at what had just occurred. How was it that a mortal had stolen his attention and to some extent his wits, just like that? He knew better than others the dangers of the joys of mortals. Turning away from the door, he composed himself and continued to survey the bar, trying his best to push the events of the last half hour to the back of his mind.

**So I'll be updating based on interest. The most important thing is that people read and enjoy the story, but let me know, because if I think no one's interested in this I probably won't post what I write. **

**Big hugs to whoever reads, and even bigger ones to those who review…**

**Lemon**


End file.
